Johhny Bravo Returns
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Well he returns and he brings Carol (ya know his computer geek friend) and little Susie


Johnny Bravo Returns  
In America.............................  
"Hey Johnny where are you going?" asked Carol.  
"Go away Carol."  
"Are you going on another trip again?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you going back to Japan?"  
"Maybe."  
"Oh great we can go together."  
"What?"  
"Yeah I got me and Susie tickets to go to Japan."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."  
In Japan at the Son home........................  
"Goku dinner."  
"Alright Chichi."  
Goku walked into the kitchen and sat down starting to eat the feast. He had a thoughtful look on his face.  
"Goku?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"What are you thinking?"  
"About that blonde headed guy."  
"Oh and why is that?"  
"Because I was talking to Veggitta about it today and he said the same man was hitting on Bra."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes."  
"How odd."  
Goku just shrugged his shoulders he really didn't see why he followed his wife home. To be perfectly frank he wanted to puond him for it.  
But he knew Chichi would never betray him. Well knowingly anyways. After all would she know the diffrence if she saw Turlus(who cares if some people call him Taurus).  
Probaly not. Oh well he'd worry about it when the time came.  
"Goku do you think he really left?"  
"I don't think he'll return. He was pretty scared when he left."  
The next morning...............................................  
"Well Johny here we are in Japan," said Carol getting off the plane.  
Bra was walking in the park when Johnny saw her. He started to stroll up to her when Susie stopped him.  
"Johnny I lost Cindy doll."  
"Don't bother me kid."  
"But Johnny."  
"I said don't bother me." Then Johnny started toward Bra. But Pan caught his eye she was with Marron. He started toward them until he realized that they were on their way to Bra. So he followed them.  
"Hey mommas how's about you and me."  
"Oh no not you," moaned Bra.  
"You know him Bra?" asked Marron.  
"You know that guy I was telling you about that followed me home."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Look why don't you leave us alone."  
"Johnny," said Susie. "Will you please help me find Cindy doll?"  
"You jerk," snapped Bra. "You're not going to help your little sister find her doll." Then she slapped him followed by a slap from Pan and one from Marron.  
"Hey she's not my sister she's kid from next door."  
But the girls were ignoring him. "C'mon sweety let's go find your doll," said Pan.  
"Okay."  
Then they walked off to search for Cindy doll.  
Meanwhile_____________________________  
Carol walked into the local computer goods store which just so happened to be owned by Capsule Corp (big surprise here). He was looking on the shelves for a new computer component. When Trunks walked up to him.  
"Can I help you?"  
"No I don't think so I'm just looking."  
"Alright well let me know if you need anything."  
"Okay."  
___________________________________________________  
Chichi and Goku were walking thourgh the park that night. They were walking in comfortable silence when guess who came walking up. None other then Johnny Bravo himself.  
"Hey baby let's say you forget him and come with me," he said.  
"Leave my wife alone."  
Johnny looked up and saw him.  
"Um I-I got to go."  
"Bye."  
Next day_______________________________________________  
Bulma was at the store picking up somethings when Johnny walked up to her.  
"Hey baby let's you me mambo sometime. I'll take you into orbit."  
"I don't think so."  
"Oh come on let's you and."  
"Get the hell away from my mom."  
"Oh man your a mother hehehehehehehehehe never mind."  
Then Johnny Bravo left.  
Pan, Marron, and Bra were sitting on a bench talking to Susie.  
"You have a crush on Johhny?" asked Pan in surprise.  
"Um yeah. But I'm to young and to short."  
"Hhhhhhhhhhmmmmmm Susie I think we can help you on that one."  
________________________________________________________  
Goku and Chichi were sitting on their roof looking at the stars.  
"Chichi is it just me or has Nappa's soulmate returned."  
"It's not just you."  
"Oh I thought so."  
________________________________________________________  
Carol was talking to Trunks about the diffrence between computers. When Johhny walked in.  
"Carol come on we gotta go.AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."  
"Oh it's you. Are you still flirting with my mother."  
"Johhny you were flirting with Mrs.Briefs?"  
"Um kinda."  
"Wow Trunks I hope your father dosen't find out.'  
"WHERE IS THE MAN THAT DARED TO TRY AND STEAL MY MATE."  
"Um to late I think."  
"Huh."  
"It wasn't me."  
Veggitta lunged at Johhny he started to pound the living day lights out him. When Veggitta had finished Johhny was twisted into an unnatural postion. Veggitta walked away a smirk on his face.  
"Wow no ones every gotten Johhny into that postion. Not even all the ladies that live in our state when they gang up on him."  
"Does he always have this affect on people?"  
"Yeah pretty much."  
"Oh okay. Um we should probaly get him out of that postion."  
Carol nodded in agreement so they started to undone what Veggitta had done.  
Next day_________________________________________________  
Lunch was at the market to get some food. Since she, Tien, and Chou-zu had ran out that morning. When Johhny walked up to her.  
"Hey babe let's you and me."  
"Um I don't think so(Lunch has blue hair........for the moment)."  
"Oh come on." Then Johhny reached for her and dipped her. "Wouldn't you like to meet a man?" So saying he reached down and touched her butt.  
Then Lunch sneezed her hair turning blonde and her eyes turning green (I am grinning smuggly right now aren't you?). Then the blondie Lunch whipped out a machine gun. Leaps out of Johhny's arms and shouts. "DIE BLONDIE!!!!!!!!" Then she starts firing the machine gun rappidly. All around the market you hear women cheering enthusasticly(that how you spell it?). Then Lunch sneezed again turning back. "My goodness that sometimes happens oh well no harm done."  
Lunch started to walk away but turned back when she heard a noise. It turned out that all the women had taken out their various self defense weapons and where pointing them at Johhny then all she could see was dust has he started getting pounded. Lunch shurgged then skipped off back to the mountains.  
Meanwhile______________________________________________  
Marron and the other two girls along with Susie they had gathered the seven dragonballs.  
"You who have awakened me from my sleep. I will grant you one wish and one wish only. Has long has it is within my power. Now tell me what you wish."  
"Make little Susie a tweenty year old."  
Dragon raises an eyebrow 'Right,' he thought. 'Oh well I've had wierder. "Your wish is granted." Then Susie started to glow. "And now I bid you far well."  
Susie was glowing now at an interssting rate. Her legs got longer and slimmer. Her hair grew and had more life. She got slimmer. And her breasts well they appeared. Then Susie fell to the ground. "Oh oh," she said looking at herself then she realized that her voice was more femine then before.  
"We should probaly get you somemore clothes," stated Pan.  
Susie looks down then blushes,"You right."  
So they go to Bra's house where Susie gets some new clothes. Then they go to the mall.  
At the mall___________________________________________  
Johhny was walking around when he saw Marron, Pan, Bra, and a new girl. So he strolled up to them and dipps the new girl saying.  
"Hey baby let's you and me."  
"Hello Johhny," she said.  
"How'd you know my name?"  
"I've been watching you Johhny."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes Johhny."  
"What's your name cute momma?"  
"Susie."  
"Susie huh you know I know this little..........Oh my god your your your that little girl aren't you?"  
"I am."  
"Really let's go home then and I'll get to know you more."  
Then Johhny pulled Susie out of the mall. Susie waved back to the girls a grin on her face. They waved back smirking.  
Computer store____________________________________________  
Johhny walked up to CArol and dragged him away from thr converssasion he was haing with Trunks. Then they jumped on a plane and went home.  
Son house___________________________________________  
Everyone was there.  
"Do you mean," said Gohan. "That you girls wished this little Susie who had a crush on some guy. You wished her to be tweenty?"  
"Yeap," the girls said at once.  
Everyone looked at eachother then they burst out laughing  



End file.
